Game of Thrones: Hunter's MoonRewritten
by NELLA123
Summary: Cersei sits comfy on the Iron Throne. Jamie watches his sister change before his eyes. Petyr has his eyes on Sansa and the Iron Throne but is unlikely to get both. There's a new king in the north. Daenerys is headed to Westeros. [JonXDany] [JaimeXCersei] [SansaXPetyr].


**Disclaimer: Any and all recognizable characters belong to George R.R Martin. Nor do I claim ownership over any familiar places or settings found within. This story is for entertainment only and not part of an official storyline.**

Petyr

 _The king in the north!_

The gods where spiteful creatures. They gained insurmountable pleasure from replaying those words in Petyr Baelish's mind. They taunted him for having an incurable amount of ambition.

He pulled up his collar as the cold wind kissed his neck. The winds of Winterfell were ever present. They constantly attacked the people within the castle. And they were just as harsh as cold. Petyr already lived through one winter, a rather long one too, but even still he was hard pressed to recall wind this savage. To step outside the heated walls without proper clothing meant the loss of feeling in your limbs within seconds. Outside, the great courtyards were already steadily collecting more and more snow. Already in some areas the hills of snow stood almost as high as houses. Jon Snow had put men to work, clearing and clearing and clearing again but Petyr had yet to see a difference. Winter had finally come and it seemed Winterfell welcomed it back like an old friend.

Oddly enough, It seemed the only part of the castle that wasn't being rampaged by snow was where the heart tree laid. Petyr had visited the godswood the day before. Snow had hugged the ground loosely. And the trees that had surrounded him barely wore any snow at all. As if preferring to keep their leaves as green as possible. The aforementioned heart tree was so pale that the snow looked dirty beneath it. It's red empty eyes somehow watching him as he stood in front of it. He wondered if Catelyn had ever prayed to the tree the way he know Ned Stark had. Deep down he knew she hadn't. Catelyn Stark was a Tully of Riverrun first and the Tully's prayed to the seven. After looking at the tree Petyr went to the pond that was beside it. Looking down he stared at his own reflection. His own grey-green eyes stared back at him. At first Petyr hadn't even noticed the small grey blue wisp of smoke that floated right of his reflection. Only as it continued to grow did he take notice. Quickly Petyr kicked his foot across the water, sending a wave of ripples throughout the pond. But as his reflection came back into focus so did the wisp. It continued to grow until it's size matched that of his own. The wisp quickly began to take shape until the person standing next to him made his heart stop. She looked as he had never seen her. Her cheeks were sunken, eyes clear and empty, her hair matted with mud as if she had been dragged by horse. Petyr stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. He looked and looked and looked for a sign of her but he was alone. Slowly he crept back to the pond. As he feared she was still there but this time she was accompanied but her husband. His head barely on his neck. Petyr threw up into the pond. This was just about the time that the voice had started up. "Out!" Both voices of Catelyn and Eddard Stark yelled at him. Over and over again. Louder and louder. Petyr ran from the pond and heart tree as fast as his feet would take him.

He vowed to never return.

Petyr was seated at the high table in Winterfell's great hall. Dressed in a long silk robe of the Arryn colors. His outer layers draped around his chair. Sansa sat to his left, wearing a grey and blue dress with her large wolf cloak tight around her. Her face washed and powered. And the red hair that was first Catelyn's tied into a bun. Jon Snow sat to the left of her at the center of the table. Wearing only a thin tunic and pants. Though that wasn't always the case. Petyr watched in awe as he stripped off layer after layer as the day drew on. If the weather made him uncomfortable he did not show it. That valyrian steel longsword of his laid across his lap. The orange bearded leader of the Freefolk, whose name he did not know or care to learn, sat left of him. To the left of him, the last spot at the table was seated by Lyanna Mormont. "Lady Mormont." Jon had called to her from where she stood among the rest of the men. "That's twice now you've come to my aid before anyone else. If it pleases you, I would be honored if you would seat at table with me." Jon finished, even going as far as to pull her chair for her. He had only just met the little lord and from what he gathered she wore her face in a mean expression most of the time. But it was unmistakable that both pride and surprise played on her face for just a second. She had held her head high as she made her way toward the table. Ghost, Jon's beast of a direwolf, went to her and rested his head on her lap. Lyanna had not so much as blinked before rubbing under his chin. Petyr's own seat was given to him more out of courteousness. Given to him by Sir Davos Seaworth rather than Jon Snow.

The tables of the hall had been pushed aside to make room for the all the people who currently stood inside of it. Looking out before him, there were easily three hundred men cramped together. Lords big and small from all the north had made the trip to Winterfall to pledge loyalty to Jon Snow. As well as give reports of the current state of the north. Which if what they said was half true, the north was in complete ruins. Apparently both Roose and Ramsay Bolton had been quite busy. Castles had been burned, whole towns had been abandoned. Ramsay had taken to flaying a man publicly everyday. And much more … but Petyr didn't like thinking about those things. Most begged Jon to march south before winter came in earnest. Jon had promised his ear to each and everyone of them. A move that Petyr deeply wished he hadn't made. Much of the morning was already spent here and by the looks of thing much of the evening would be too.

Petyr yawned as a lord, by the surname of Yaunt, gave his report. Foolish lord Yaunt had refused to acknowledge Ramsey. As a result, Ramsey had taken most of his food then burned the land then killed the livestock. King Snow said nothing as the man talked, he only nodded and listened. Rage played on his face. _Good_. _I guess after hearing much of the same for hours it would leave any man speechless._

It was Petyr who spoke up "My lord Yaunt, house Arryn would be more than happy to supply food and live stock to replace what was taken from you. As a matter of fact, if any other lords have a similar grievance please come see me later. House Arryn would be more than happy to help." Lord Yaunt bowed deeply and muttered thanks as he backed away but he wasn't really listening. _Good that should save us some time._

A tall man with a large gash on his neck walked up next. His face was round, donned with a great beard on his chin but he held little hair on his head. Petyr stood a bit straighter in his seat. His eyes transfixed on the man's neck. Likely done by fire. Though healed it was still bubbled against his skin. It was of a purple black color that clashed against his brown skin. "My grace." The man kneeled. "Stand my lord." Jon said immediately. "Northerners need no longer kneel to any man." This brought about a cheer that ran across the whole hall. _Oh_ _Please_.

"It pleases me to no end to hear that, your grace." The mutilated lord said. "But I am no lord, your grace. My name is William Snow. A bastard like yourself. But a northerner all the same. I loved your father and fought in your brother's army. As did a lot of bastards, and would do it again given half a chance." William paused, keeping his eyes on John. "My father and all my siblings died honorably. But due to law I was unable to take over his house despite being his oldest living child. Instead it passed down to his cousin. A woman who has seen nearly ninety two name days, your grace. Now this is not a plea for you to grant the lands to me. If truth be told the old women seems to have the right of things. But if she didn't there would be nothing I could do your grace, I have no rights in the matter. It has been said that back during the days of kings, that the Starks were always the most just and kind. You being of their blood and and the first king in this part of them relam in over a hundred years, I was wondering if you could possibly do something with these set of unjust laws your grace?"

 _Well that's quite unexpected._ Every set of eyes were on the burned man.

"Done." Jon answered after a while.

 _Even more so. Though not unwelcomed._ Little known fact, Petyr held a special place in his heart for the underdogs of the world. Petyr couldn't help the tiny smirk that his lips made. "William Snow, from this day on you shall be lord of House Snow." A chorus of low whispers went around the room but Jon paid them no mind. "Land shall be found for you and a castle provided." Petyr slyly raised a hand. _What difference will one more castle make? Well If I played my cards right..._ "Any bastard born in the north shall be a member of your house. As well, you are honor bound to take in any grown northern bastards who shall seek you out." The newly appointed lord Snow bowed deep. "Sir, Your house sigil and motto?"

"Our sigil shall be a white snowflake on a field of gold, your grace." Lord Snow replied. "Our house motto- The north remembers."

"Very well my lord." Jon said before standing. "My lords and ladies, thank you for coming and thank you for giving me your council. Please know that the decisions I make are with your words in mind."

"We will not march on King's Landing." Petyr furrowed his brow at the words. "Winter has come and the things that come with it are far worse than Cersei. A letter will be sent to king's Landing declaring the north independent as well as our promise of peace."

"Peace with you father's killers!" A men in black mail shouted, a black bear on the breastplate. It was as he hoped. Others around the room began shouting in protest. Those who lived in the north were a proud people, making peace with their enemies wasn't something they did easily. Petyr stayed quiet, better to let them do his work for him.

"Yes, I will make peace with my father's killers!" Jon yelled above the voices. _Shame_. "For the betterment of the realm, I will lay down my sword! My lord father taught me a lot of things. Knowing when to pick your battles was one of them." The yelling slowly died down until the hall was silent. And not another word was said on the subject.

"You've seen the giants, and talked with the Freefolk. So believe me when I tell you our true enemies lie north not south." Jon paused. Just one look at his face and you could tell he was trying to figure out the right way to say something. One look at the men before him and he could tell that they had no idea what their King was going to say. "Every northern house is to send men to the wall. As many as you can spare. They need not join the watch, nor take any vows. The men you've chosen to go will report to either Castle Black or Eastwatch By The Sea. The Freefolk have agreed to man the Shadow Tower." Many looked angry but none voiced their opinions.

The room slowly began to empty. When the room was almost empty, Lyanna stood back from the table and bowed. She left the hall on the back of Ghost. Mounted on top him as if he was some great warhorse. The three of them watched her with smiles on their faces. "Well it seems your monster has made a friend." Petyr said standing "Princess, your grace. I'll be taking my leave now."

"Lord Baelish." Jon said standing up too. He came all the way to Petyr until they were face to face. Jon was almost a foot taller than Petyr was but Petyr didn't cower. Jon held out his hand "Thank you for everything you're doing to help. Your friendship is appreciated." Petyr took his hand and took another step forward. Petyr moved his head to whisper in his ear. "I might be mistaken but it almost sounds like you think my "friendship" is free, your grace." And with that he left the great hall, with a smile on his face.

Winterfell's courtyard was a mix of snow and mud left from the boots of Knights and lords. As he made his way across, Petyr grabbed at his long robe lifting it to keep it clean. Though it was all for not, it was impossible to avoid every mud puddle that littered the ground. Petyr threw his head back "Fuck!" he screamed. People all around stared at him but he didn't notice. Grey clouds filled the sky but you could faintly see the comet that appeared a night ago. A ball of bright white with blue flames dancing behind it moving through the air like an arrow shot from a longbow.

"Lord Baelish!" A feminine voice called from a distance. He was only a few feet from the steps that lead to his chambers. He could surely pretend to not have heard who ever this was and rush inside but choose to turn and face her instead. On top of ghost still sat Lyanna Mormont. On top ghost she just managed to come up to his chest. A couple of hundred envelopes in her hand.

"These are all the houses that require assistance." She said, heading the stack of envelopes to him.

"To think I almost forgot."

Petyr seat at his desk. His bedchambers was a circular room. In the middle sat his large four plaster bed. From there all his personal belonging surrounded it. The fireplace was lit to fight the cold air. A knock on the door made Petyr jump up a bit. "Who?" Petyr called. The person on the other side of the door didn't answer back, rather she just walked in. Stopping just short of him. "Oh the princess."

"Writing a letter are we?" Sansa inquired. _Why must we play games child_. Petyr had been writing a letter when she came. The parchment and quill laid before him. But that much was obvious. _What do you want?_

"To lord Robin, yes." He answered her. "I fear I have made a lot of promises of the house of Arryn."

"Is that so?" Sansa asked. Her eyes wandering around the room.

"It is." He replied. "He is the lord of house Arryn after all."

"For now?" Sansa said, eyebrows raised.

"Certainly." Petyr offered, smiling. More than happy to play whatever game she was playing. "The future is an unpredictable thing. I confess to know none of it."

"I don't believe you." Sansa stated plainly. "Certainly dear Robin's days are fewer than expected. I expect to get a letter any day now telling of Lord Robin's untimely passing."

"Well, accidents -"

"Aren't always accidental." Sansa finished for him. A small silence fell upon the room. Fortunately she broke it. "Jon told me what you said to him."

"I must admit I know it a possibly." Petyr said "But-"

"But you choose to tell him anyway!" Sansa raised her voice over his. "If you think what I've had done to Ramsay Bolton was horrifying." Slowly she began pulling out a short dagger from under her thick wolf cloak. Petyr dropped the smile from his face. "Imagine what I will have done to those who betray-"

Petyr jumped to his feet, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Betray? I would never betray you, Sansa. My lady, I have always been a loyal servant to house Stark. If you could ask you mother and father they would tell you as much." The words of both Catelyn and Eddard came to mind, as he told the lie. _Out!_ They screamed. But the lie was a good one, Sansa hesitated. The smile returned to his face.

"You told me yourself that the Iron throne was your true goal." Sansa said.

"And to have you be my side." Petyr reminded her. "It may surprise you which I care about more." Sansa gripped on the blade loosed ever so slightly.

"If I so much as think your going to turn on us-"

"I fear the olds gods and the new won't be able to keep me alive for very long." Petyr finished for her.

An hour after Sansa left Petyr stood in front of the window, a raven with a letter attached to it's leg. "Oh how I wish you could talk." Petyr told the bird. "...I would give anything to see the look on her face when you land at her feet."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Author's note: Okay right off the bat, i just want to say thank you for stopping by and reading my story. If you've favorited or followed my fanfiction, Hugs to you._

 _I wasn't going to end the chapter here, there was going to be two other parts. Jaime and Arya( the next two chapters btw) but it was shaping up to be another month before it was going to be anywhere near done. And i had already planned on uploading this chapter like two weeks ago._

 _I think this chapter is written way better that the first, so i'm thinking about rewriting chapter one. So between that and the fact that i'm having trouble with the Jamie chapter( the Arya one is coming along fine.) it might be a while before i upload again. Though i hope to sometime next month._

 _Well that's enough with my ramblings. As always if you enjoyed the chapter leave a review._

 _~Nella_


End file.
